Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-293971, some of rotary compressors each include first and second rotary compressor elements and compress a refrigerant in two stages. The first and second rotary compressor elements are each configured such that a rotor and a blade are accommodated in a cylinder and a refrigerant is compressed by rotating the rotor in the cylinder. Furthermore, the refrigerant is compressed by the first rotary compressor element and then compressed by the second rotary compressor element. In other words, the refrigerant is compressed in two stages by the first and second rotary compressor elements. As a result, an efficient operation is performed.